Básicamente Enviciados
by Malale
Summary: Retos para 30 Vicios. SasuNaruSasu. Tabla Básica:: Vicio 5. Nieve: "¿Sabes, Haku? Sasuke intentó matarme. ¿Sabes, Haku? Siempre que veo la nieve, me acuerdo de ti"
1. 1 Inicio

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío porqué el mundo no es justo y Kishi no me los quiere dar.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, Shonen ai. ChicoxChico. SasuNaruSasu. Don't Like, Don't Read. Este vicio en concreto tiene además Spoilers del capítulo 367 del manga.

**Aclaraciones:** Tabla básica de retos de la comunidad de LiveJournal 30vicios. Se elige una tabla de las muchas que tienen y se hace un fic por cada palaba del personaje o pareja elegida. Como esta es la tabla básica (osea la primera y la más sencillita) cada cinco vicios hay un tema libre a elegir por mí.

**

* * *

1. Inicio.**

-Kushina¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

La mujer pelirroja asintió profundamente. Su mirada reflejaba toda su decisión. Mikoto Uchiha se revolvió para acomodar mejor a su hijo pequeño entre sus brazos.

-Es una locura… Después del parto no estarás en condiciones para…

-Mi hermano ha desaparecido, Mikoto. Seguramente esté muerto y están conservado su cuerpo. Los Uzumaki somos grandes contenedores; lo llevamos en la sangre. Y solo nosotros podemos llevar a cabo la técnica de sellado.

-Pero no es necesario… quiero decir… Kyuubi hace años que no se ha presentado atacando alguna aldea…

-Aparecerá. Minato y yo lo sabemos.- Kushina se acomodó todo lo que podía con su prominente barriga y bebió un trago de té verde. –Ahí fuera se está planeando algo… algo grande, que tiene que ver con los bijuus y los jinchuurikis… No podemos esperar más, tenemos que estar preparados. Rin me provocará el parto mañana, Naruto ya tiene nueve meses.

-¿Naruto?

-Sí¿no te parece un nombre precioso?- Kushina sonrió ampliamente. La sonrisa más feliz que llevaba en toda la tarde. –Minato dice de ponerle Sasuke, como el Sandaime, pero sería un lío para ellos cuando estén en la academia. ¿A que sí, Sasuke?- Le preguntó al bebé de suave cabello negro, en brazos de la morena, agarrando con un dedo la pequeña manita. Sasuke rió e hizo pompas con su saliva.

-Kushina… tu embarazo es delicado… Recuerda el problema que tuviste a los dos meses… y a los siete. Casi abortas…

-Naruto nacerá.- Afirmó con solemnidad, acariciando su vientre. –Tiene que nacer, es muy importante. Hará grandes cosas, ya lo verás. Es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida.

-Sigo creyendo que esto es una locura innecesaria. Provocarte el parto con lo delicada que estás, por el simple echo de que quizás, y solo quizás. Kyuubi aparezca. Además quieres sellártelo tú misma en tu interior, en semejante estado. ¡Al Rey de los Bijuus!

-Soy la única Uzumaki que queda.- Contestó como si eso fuera una ley de peso.

-Pero tu técnica es muy peligrosa… ¿No podrías dejar a manos de Yondaime-sama el sellado?

-No. Minato solo conoce una técnica que le costaría la vida, me niego. Y cuántas veces debo decirte que en tú casa no llames a Minato Yondaime. Nadie debe saber de quien es hijo Naruto.

-No hay nadie, Fugaku está en una reunión del Clan.

-Está Itachi.

-Itachi es muy pequeño para entender nada.

-Tú hijo es más despierto de lo que te imaginas, Mikoto. Además, te lo digo como tu mejor amiga…- Kushina suspiró hondo y su pelo rojo se deslizó sobre sus hombros al acercarse a la morena. –Ten cuidado con el Clan Uchiha, ten cuidado con sus reuniones tan privadas y sus normas tan estrictas. Ten cuidado con sus ideales rígidos y su inflexivo orgullo. E intenta proteger de todo esto a Itachi y a Sasuke.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Puede que Fugaku sea serio pero él no…

-No, él no. Pero el Clan sí. Recuerda contra quien se enfrentó el Primer Uchiha, Mikoto. Recuerda con quien peleó Madara en el Valle del Fin. Y recuerda que inmensos poderes, que casualmente se anulaban mutuamente, tenían.

-Madara… Kyuubi… el Sharingan… No estarás insinuando…- Susurró casi sin voz.

-No lo sé. No sabemos nada. Pero debemos de estar preparados. Cuanto antes dé a luz, antes me recuperaré y recobraré energías…

-¿Vas a reventar?

Ambas mujeres se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz desde el jardín. El pequeño Itachi se acercó a ellas y se descalzó antes de ponerse al lado de su madre en el suelo de madera del porche.

-Itachi-chan, cariño.- Mikoto borró cualquier señal de preocupación de su rostro y sonrió encantadoramente a su hijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla para quitarle un poco de tierra. -¿Has terminado de entrenar¿No te habrás hecho daño?

El niño negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Kushina.

-¿Vas a reventar, como mamá hizo hace poco? Empezó a ponerse gorda, muy gorda, como tú. Hasta que un día reventó y nació mi otouto.

Sasuke gorgojeó contento, como si supieran que estaban hablando de él. Levantó sus manitas hacia la pelirroja y su hermano, mientras se removía en brazos de su madre. Viendo la actividad del bebé, Mikoto lo acomodó para sentarlo en sus piernas, apoyando toda su pequeña espalda en su brazo. Itachi cogió una de las manitas que le ofrecía su hermano, y Kushina la otra.

-Así es, Itachi-chan- Le contestó la embarazada. –Dentro de poco reventaré y nacerá mi hijo. Y será tan bonito como ésta bolita de aquí. ¿A que sí, bolita?- Kushina le hizo cosquillas en la barriga a Sasuke, que reía alegremente.

-¿Será como Sasuke?- Itachi parecía preocupado. -¿Cómo los voy a diferenciar?

Las dos mujeres rieron.

-Tranquilo, Itachi-chan-Le dijo Kushina. –Creo que mi hijo se parecerá a sus padres, los diferenciarás sin problemas.

-¿Tendrá el pelo rojo?

-No, no lo creo.- Comentó con una sonrisa misteriosa acariciando su enorme barriga. –Al fin de cuentas, con las patadas que da, ya sé que sacará mi carácter. Algo tendrá que heredar de su padre.

Sasuke quiso llevar sus manos para también tocar esa barriga. Kushina volvió a reír y se acercó más al pequeño, hasta que pudo alcanzar su protuberante vientre. Sasuke sonreía contento, dándole palmadas.

-Daa da guu.

-Te vas a llevar bien con Naruto¿verdad, Sasu-chan? Vais a ser buenos amigos. Un par de bolitas amigas.

-¡Guu! Dada daa

-Eso me imaginaba. ¡Uy!- Kushina saltó un poco. -¡Naruto ha dado una patada! Eso es que él también va a llevarse muy bien contigo, Sasuke-bolita.

Sasuke rió más fuerte, dando sonoras palmadas en el vientre de la pelirroja. Itachi también acercó su mano, un poco dudoso, y sintió la ligera vibración que los golpecitos de su otouto provocaban y las patadas en el interior, como si algo se removiera ahí dentro.

-Creo que tiene ganas de salir. Y Sasuke también tiene ganas de que salga para conocerlo.

-¿Sabes, Itachi? Yo también lo creo.

----------------------------------

Mikoto no podía entender como las cosas habían salido tan mal. Tan terriblemente mal.

Sandaime-sama se lo contó, en privado. Todo fue de mal en peor. En el momento del parto Kyuubi apareció y Minato tuvo que dejar a Kushina sola con Rin. Luego ninjas desconocidos habían aparecido, complicándolo todo. Su amiga ya estaba con las contracciones y no podía pelear. Rin se encargó bastante bien, la sacó de allí como pudo. Pero el movimiento complicó aun más el parto, de por sí delicado.

"_Naruto venía de lado, Mikoto-san, no podía seguir demasiado tiempo en el canal del útero o se asfixiaría. Y los ninjas volvieron a aparecer. Kushina no se lo pensó, ya sabes como es… era ella. Mientras Rin los mantenía a ralla cogió un kunai y se hizo a si misma la cesárea. Cuando Rin terminó de pelar Naruto estaba llorando en su pecho, aun unida a ella con el cordón umbilical. Murió desangrada_"

Siempre tan loca, tan suicida…

Rin hizo un buen trabajo. Lo mejor que pudo. Gracias a ella Naruto sobrevivió. Pero esos shinobis no se rendían. Y ella debía de preocuparse de dejar al pequeño a salvo.

Fue su escudo personal.

Sandamie le dijo que cuando Kakashi la encontró aun se mantenía de pie. Que le pasó el pequeño bulto y le dijo "_Corre, llévalo hasta el Sensei. Kushina-sama y yo no…_"

No pudo terminar su última frase.

Kakashi corrió. Corrió tan rápido que pudo dejar a los Shinobi detrás. Estos, viendo que habían fracasado en su misión, recogieron los cuerpos de sus compañeros y se marcharon sin dejar ni una sola pista de quienes eran. Fue fácil teniendo en cuenta que toda la Aldea estaba demasiado ocupada conteniendo al Demoníaco Zorro de Nueve Colas.

"_Cuando Kakashi llegó hasta nosotros el ojo de Obito estaba llorando. Kakashi siempre se quejaba de que Obito era un llorón. Minato cogió a su hijo y se puso a llorar sobre él. Solo estábamos Kakashi, Jiraiya y yo, y creo que ha sido la única vez que le hemos visto llorar._"

Todo lo planeado se desmoronó. Y solo quedaba una salida. El único Uzumaki y el único que conocía una técnica de Sellado.

"_Nos pidió que contuviéramos a Kyuubi todo lo que pudiéramos mientras lo preparaba todo. Fue algo tan… triste y espantoso. La forma de llorar de Naruto aun resuena en mis oídos. Y conociendo a Minato, se habrá muerto pidiéndole perdón a su hijo._"

Y a Kushina. Mikoto sabía que Kushina estaría, donde fuera que estuviera en esos momentos, furiosa con él por haber convertido a su hijo en un contenedor.

Pero es que los Uzumaki lo llevan en la sangre.

"_Todos hemos pagado un precio muy alto. Kakashi está destrozado. Primero Obito y ahora Rin y su sensei. Se ha quedado completamente solo. Aun así me ha pedido cuidar de Naruto. Pero no puede ser, a penas puede cuidarse a si mismo. Además, no le dejarían. No le ha sentado muy bien… creo que se está encerrando en si mismo._"

No… ellos no le dejarían. El Consejo había hablado.

-Mikoto- Escuchó a sus espaldas.- Ha sido una noche larga. Debes de ir a descansar.

Ella no contestó. Estaba sentada en el mismo lugar donde horas antes había estado acompañada de su mejor amiga. Observaba las estrellas con su semblante más serio. Ese que sus hijos nunca conocerían.

-Quiero cuidar de Naruto.

-Eso es imposible. El Consejo ha decidido que por seguridad, el hijo de Uzumaki Kushina se críe en el anonimato de la orfandad. Sospechan que los shinobi que atacaron a su madre eran renegados del País del Remolino, dispuestos a acabar con el Clan Uzumaki, y que podrían volver ahora que la fuerza de Konoha está casi por los suelos.

-Eso es una estupidez. Esos ninjas querían impedir que Kyuubi fuera encerrado dentro de un Uzumaki, pero fallaron. No volverán a por él. Además Jiraiya-sama está pendiente de los movimientos del exterior.

-La aparición de Kyuubi y el ataque a Uzumaki Kushina fue una coincidencia.

-Eso es mentira.

-Eso es lo que dice el Consejo de Konoha.

-¿Y al Clan Uchiha le conviene esa explicación?- Preguntó con veneno en su voz.

-El Clan Uchiha es el encargado de la protección de la Aldea. Hacemos lo que es mejor para ella. –Refutó con aspereza.

-Abandonáis a un niño cuya vida ha sido marcada para salvarnos a todos nosotros; cuyo futuro es incierto. Todo por temor a su poder, a lo que yace en su interior. Queréis tenerlo apartado, pero lo suficientemente cerca por si alguna vez os puede servir. Y me quieres obligar a hacer algo tan cruel. Si fueran nuestros hijos Kushina cuidaría de ellos.

-Escúchame, Mikoto. Tienes prohibido acercarte a él o hablarle de sus padres. Es la mejor decisión. Además, me voy a encargar personalmente de que al jinchuuriki no le falte nunca de nada y que esté bien cuidado.

-No le llames jinchuuriki.- Dijo tajante mientras se ponía de pie. –Su nombre es Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Y es un nombre precioso

Pasó por su lado altiva y sin mirarlo. Fugaku comprendió que su mujer no iba a permitir que le pusieran otro apellido al bebé. Bueno, podía concederle eso. Al fin y al cabo, el sabía que ese nombre pronto sería olvidado para que relacionaran al pequeño con él.

Miró las estrellas, que titilaban pálidas. No podía permitirse flaquear. No podía permitirse sentimentalismos.

Pero había sido una noche muy larga.

-Perdóname… Kushina.

Fugaku también creía que Naruto era un nombre precioso. Pero no podía permitirse el lujo de decirlo.

Mikoto llegó hasta el cuarto donde estaban sus hijos. Itachi había insistido en dormir con Sasuke. Estaba aterrorizado, aunque no lo demostrara demasiado, por esa gran batalla que había estado escuchando desde su casa. Cuando entró por la puerta su hijo no estaba en el futon, donde lo había dejado al acostarse, sino sentado al lado del canasto de Sasuke. Sonrió calidamente, pero los rastros de tristeza no pudieron desaparecer de sus ojos.

-Itachi, no deberías de estar despierto.

-Okaasan… ¿Seguro que ya ha terminado todo?

La mujer lo cogió suavemente en sus brazos y lo arropó de vuelta a la cama. Apartó unas hebras negras de su frente antes de besarla.

-Digamos que ha empezado otra cosa, Itachi. Es el inicio de nuevos tiempos.

No se movió de su lado hasta que se durmió. Su cara abandonó la sonrisa, demasiado cansada. Despacio cogió a su hijo menor del canasto y lo arrulló en sus brazos.

-Te vas a llevar bien con Naru-chan¿verdad, Sasuke?- Preguntó en un susurro roto.

El bebé, dormido, agitó un poco sus manos.

Quizás estaba soñando que golpeaba la redonda barriga de una mujer de pelo rojo.

**Owari.**

* * *

**N de A: **¡¡Ya era hora de que subiera mis vicios a Es que como soy algo nerótica, pués si no los subía aquí en orden no me sentía feliz (detesto las cosas desorganizadas xD). además que me costaba decidirme por el título muchisimo, pero mi twin Andy KG me echó un cable. Si quieren leer los demás vicios ya escritos metanse en mi journal (es la pagina de Homepage de mi perfil) y pinchen en Tabla Basica 30Vicios SasuNaru de la parte de Links n.n 

Se que he algunas cosas no concuerdan con los últimos caps del magna, pero entiendanme, yo he ido haciendo y subiendo los fics a mi journal antes de que salieran esos caps, y no voy a cambiarlos xDDD Si lo hiciera tendría que rehacerlos casi por completo.

¿Que les ha parecido? Era una pequeña apuesta hacía la posible verdad de la noche del Kyuubi y de porque Naruto fue utilizado como contenedor, pero me equivoque en muchas cosas xDD También hice este vicio como uno de los regalos de Fati por su cumple (el otro es un SaiNaru que tengo que emepzar U.U) Me gusta mucho Kushina y Mikoto. Itachi me quedo muy adorable y Sasuke está para comerselo... Totalmente OOC XD

El siguiente vicio será Lluvia, que ya tengo escrito pero quiero revisarlo y retocarlo (cuando tenga tiempo XO)


	2. 2 Lluvia

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto, ni Sasuke, ni nada me pertenece. Y muchos dan gracias por ello.

**Advertencias:** Shonen ai. Yaoi. ChicoxChico. SasuNaruSasu. Don't like? Don't read. No hay spoilers en éste vicio.

* * *

**Lluvia**

Llueve.

Con fuerza.

Son gotas frías. Empapan mi ropa y calan en mi alma. Enfrían mi cuerpo y mi locura.

Mirando hacia un cielo gris donde antes había estado brillando el sol, me siento como si yo fuera esas nubes que tapan la luz.

Si bajo la vista veo el sol que he tapado.

Naruto debe de estar tan empapado como yo. No voy a comprobarlo. No voy a mirar… Prefiero estar más atento a la lluvia que cae sobre mi rostro, deseando que me limpie.

He intentado matarlo. Mi mano, que iba en busca de su corazón, atravesó su hombro y me empapé con su sangre.

Ha debido de dolerle muchísimo.

Aunque no más que el hecho en sí de que lo intentara matar.

Dios.

He intentando matarlo.

A él.

Y sus grandes ojos me miraban con tristeza y desesperación.

La tristeza que provoca la traición.

La desesperación que se alcanza cuando el que ha dicho que eres su mejor amigo, que ha accedido a tratarte como su igual, desee eliminarte.

Por poder.

Por mi venganza.

Siguiendo los pasos del que quiero destruir.

No… No quiero eso…

La lluvia sigue cayendo.

Un gran dolor me recorre mi brazo; escupo sangre y caigo de rodillas, justo enfrente de la cara de Naruto.

No… No quería verlo… Siento demasiada culpa y vergüenza.

_Plic. Plic. Plic._

Gotas de agua resbalan por mi nariz hasta su bandana y repiquetean en el metal. La mía yace a su lado, rajada.

-Naruto… yo…- Vuelvo a repetir las palabras que pronuncié antes de que empezara a llover. Pero no puedo terminar la frase. Al igual que quiero levantarme, pero no puedo moverme un milímetro.

Su cara está tan cerca… tan pálida… tan en paz…

Me acerco a su boca lentamente, escuchando sólo el ruido tranquilizador de la lluvia, y le beso. Son solos mis labios contra los suyos, sin profundizar más. Son suaves, pero están dañados. Dañados por mis puñetazos.

Saben a sudor, a sangre, a sal diluida con agua. Saben a tristeza, a traición, a sol apagado.

A lluvia.

Lluvia que limpia la suciedad y la tierra, pero que no puede limpiar los errores que cometes.

Lo siento.

Naruto, yo… lo siento.

Me levanto y me alejo de ti. Paso a paso, sin tener en cuenta todo el dolor que mi cuerpo siente.

Ha sido una gran pelea.

Una gran pelea sin sentido.

No… He sido un idiota… No voy a hacer esto otra vez.

Tengo que pensar; idear un plan. Conseguiré poder a _mi_ manera.

No voy a ser tu marioneta, Itachi.

No voy a matarlo. No puedo matarlo. No quiero matarlo.

Me alejo en la oscuridad, pensando mi próximo movimiento.

No noto cuando dejó de llover.

**Owari.**

**N de A:** Lo detesto. Detesto este vicio, no me quedó todo lo profundo que quería que me quedase. Lo hice en un momento de baja inspiración y para "celebrar" el cumpleaños de Sasuke (Que cosas más bonitas le regalo al niño, ¿verdad? XD). He intentado modificarlo mil veces, pero no sé nunca que tocar y al final me he decidido a dejarlo así y ya.

Se me olvidó decir en el anterior vicio que **Tabe-chan** me hizó un dibujo precioso de "Inicio" y que he dejado el link de su DA con el dibujo en mi perfil. Ya me han echo varios dibujos de los vicios y cuando los vaya publicando ire dejando también los links, que son todos chulisimos y preciosos.


	3. 3 Reglas

**Disclaimer: **Nada en "Naruto" me pertenece, escepto las ganas de que el yaoi se expanda a cada rincón de la serie XD

**Advertencias:** Ninguna en especial, apenas ligeros spoilers de Sasuke y sus serpientes.

* * *

**Reglas.**

Fue una tarde de la primera semana viviendo juntos cuando las redactaron. Ellos lo sabían; si querían no matarse (y de paso que esa relación funcionara) deberían tener unas normas de convivencia.

Regla nº 1: No se comerá ramen tres veces al día.

_-P-pero entonces… ¿qué vamos a comer?_

_-Verdura, arroz, pescado, sopa…_

_-…_

_-…_

_-Bueno… está regla se puede negociar…_

_-Dobe, no._

_-¡Pero…!_

_-No._

Regla nº 2: Prohibido acaparar el baño más de una hora por las mañanas.

_-Humf. Yo no estoy en el baño más de una hora._

_-Cronometrado, Sasuke. Parece que te caes por el desagüe. _

_-Será porque yo sí me limpio a conciencia._

_-O será que tardas por echarte todos esos productos para el pelo. _

Regla nº 3: La casa se limpiará una vez a la semana. Sin excusas.

_-¿Insinúas que no soy limpio, baka?_

_-No, insinúo que eres un guarro._

Regla nº 4: Quien acabe el lubricante irá a comprarlo.

_-¿No podemos encargarlo y que nos lo traigan por paquete?_

_-Claaaaro. Para que venga a nombre del dueño de la casa, es decir, del mío. Jódete, teme, no voy a ser el único que pase vergüenza. _

Regla nº 5: Kyuubi se quedará fuera de las discusiones y podrá guardarse sus opiniones.

_-Créeme que no me gusta escucharlo._

_-Pues bien que vas a verlo ahí dentro. _

_-¡Pues tú eres el que nos sigue! ¡Si no te metieras no entraría en nuestras charlas! _

_-¿Te crees que me voy a fiar de que te vayas a ver a esa bola de pelos solo?_

_-Estáis convirtiendo mi interior en una sala de debate. _

Regla nº 6: No se sacarán serpientes por la casa.

_-¿Le tienes miedo a unos animalitos?_

_-No me hagas decirte que puedes meterte a esos animalitos por el mismo lugar por donde te salen_

Regla nº 7: Queda absolutamente negada la entrada a cualquier traje que haya sido dado por Gai en los armarios.

_-¿Pero y si es verdad que ayudan en el entrenamiento?_

_-Prefiero correr el riesgo, Naruto. _

_-¡Pero…!_

_-¡Que no quiero verlos, kuso!_

Regla nº 8: Nada de colas, orejitas, trajes de sirvienta, kimonos y demás accesorios fetichistas.

_-¿De acuerdo, Sasuke?_

_-…_

_-¿Sasuke?_

_-Esa regla se puede negociar…_

_-¡SASUKE!_

Regla nº 9: La regla anterior puede ser revocada en situaciones puntuales y de significancia emocional alta e importante.

_-Maldito fetichista de mierda… hentai… degenerado…_

_-Te recuerdo que la regla vale para los dos._

_-¡Por qué coño te crees que he dejado hacer esta cláusula si no!_

Regla nº 10: Nunca jamás se saldrá corriendo.

_-… No me voy a ir a ningún lado, dobe._

_-Por supuesto. No te dejaría. _

**Owari.**

_**N de la A: **Sé que es de vergüenza que haya tardado tantisimo en actualizar. Es que como en el LJ escribo los vicios de forma desordenada, se me olvida luego subirlos a otras páginas XO ¡Mil perdones!_

_Este vicio es de los que más me gustan como han quedado. Definitivamente lo mio es el humor estúpido. Y eso que es simple como pocas cosas en este mundo XD_

_¡Gracias por leer! Agradezco cada uno de los reviws que recivo aunque no los conteste (no tengo tiempo, gomen U.U)_


	4. 4 Café

**Disclaimer: **Nothing de nothing es mine. Mala suerte.

**Advertencias: **Personajes totalmente OoC y crack. El café es malo. Sin apenas spoilers, creo.

* * *

**Café**

El día más temido había llegado. El momento que desde hace ya dieciocho años todos los habitantes de Konoha han deseado, consciente o inconscientemente, que nunca se diese.

Naruto Uzumaki había descubierto el café.

Tsunade se llevó las manos a las sienes, masajeándolas para intentar aliviar el agudo dolor de cabeza que estaba soportando.

-¿Cómo has podido permitir que sucediera esto?- Gruñó con indiscutible reproche.

Sasuke, con su traje de AMBU pero sin la máscara puesta, no dio una señal de incomodidad, pero tampoco miró a la Hokage a los ojos.

-No esperaba que sucediera, Hokage-sama-. Habló intentando sonar respetuoso. La vieja estaba realmente molesta por su metedura de pata. Contestar era un riesgo a que derramara su ira contra él, pero no responder a su Hokage era una falta de respeto no permitida a un ANBU.

-Si no esperabas que sucediera esto es que parece que conoces muy poco a tu compañero.

Tenía razón, obviamente. Esa mañana más le habría valido a Sasuke guardarse sus comentarios cínicos para molestar al dobe. Cuando Naruto hizo la inocente observación en el desayuno de que él no podía tomar café porque era asquerosamente amargo, Sasuke no debería de haberse burlado diciendo que era demasiado niño para tomar una bebida de adultos.

Lo que consiguió fue que Naruto, en un arranque para demostrarle que se equivocaba, se bebiese la cafetera.

Entera.

Y de un solo golpe.

Si el Uzumaki ya era una persona _odiosamente_ hiperactiva, con el caudal de cafeína recorriendo sus venas era un _maldito_ castigo. Había salido a los cinco minutos brincando por la ventana gritando qué hermoso estaba el día y que iba a realizar muchas misiones para convertirse en el próximo Hokage.

Por supuesto, eso lo hizo a las seis de la mañana, haciendo saltar de la cama a todos sus vecinos, los cuales, por cierto, no se caracterizaban por tener un apacible despertar. Sasuke tuvo que contenerse para no hacerles un katon a los que gritaron cosas de sus madres. Y casi se le cae la cara de vergüenza cuando la anciana vecina de dos puertas a la derecha le preguntó si no tenían ya bastante con todo el ruido que armaban por las noches, para que encima tampoco les dejaran dormir de madrugada. Seguramente si no fuera por su sangre Uchiha, no hubiera aguantado el sermón sin sonrojarse.

-No te creas que vas a librarte de esto- Volvió a hablar Tsunade, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Por supuesto que sabía que la vieja no iba a dejar pasar su error. Para algo había ido a buscarlo en su día libre –.Yo ya no sé que hacer con él.

-¿Siguen los efectos del café, Hokage-sama?

-Sí. Y creo que le durarán todo el día.

-¿Cómo está?- Preguntó, intentando que su voz sonara profesional y no preocupada. Lo logró perfectamente.

-Francamente, demasiado bien. Hubiera deseado que el café le provocara diarrea o algo, así al menos lo tendría entretenido en el cuarto de baño. Naruto le ha dado un nuevo significado a la hiperactividad. La ha llevado a límites insospechados incluso.

-No será para tanto- Dijo intentando quitar hierro al asunto, aunque había notado el pequeño matiz de duda en su frase.

Como contestación, Tsunade sacó una montaña de folios de debajo de la mesa qué dejo caer sobre la misma provocando un fuerte ruido seco.

-Esto son todos los informes de misiones que ha completado Naruto _ésta_ mañana. Ha hecho todas las de esta semana él solito y sigue fresco como una rosa recién cortada. Y una de ellas era en Suna. Fue y volvió en menos de cuatro horas. Tardó menos que el mensaje que me mandó Gaara de que no me preocupara, que él taparía los destrozos provocados. Por cierto, me ha pedido que te diga que eres imbécil.

"¡Maldito Kazekage de mierda!" Pensó mordiéndose la lengua.

La Sannin buscó su mirada y Sasuke tuvo que aceptar el contacto directo con esos ojos donde se podía leer fácilmente la expresión "Eres idiota". Odiaba que le llamaran idiota, siendo reconocido la mayor parte del tiempo como un genio.

-Está descontrolado, Sasuke- Suspiró la mujer. Y el simple hecho de que Tsunade usara su nombre demostraba lo agotada que estaba –.No se fija en nada de lo que hace, da saltos por todos lados, está logrando que toda Konoha se ponga histérica y los daños que provoca son muy superiores a los que ganamos en las misiones que realiza. Por ponerte un ejemplo, le mande que atrapara a unos bandidos que se escondían por los bosques de la cuidad vecina y cuando los trajo capturados venían _llorando_ de la desesperación. Me suplicaron prácticamente que los encerrara con tal de que él no fuera su carcelero. Y eso que no tenían apenas heridas. Daban tanta pena que al final los hemos ingresado en la parte de Salud Mental del hospital.

-Sasuke-kun- Habló Shizune, que se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano. Quizás era porque aún le dolía la cabeza por el porrazo que había recibido cuando Naruto rompió de un mal calculado golpe la puerta del despacho por tercera vez en esas horas y le golpeó en la frente un pedazo de madera –.Lo que Tsunade-sama está tratando de explicarte con tantos rodeos es que, viendo tu gran responsabilidad en el asunto, te vas a encargar de Naruto-kun.

Un desagradable escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sasuke y tuvo que notarse en su rostro, ya que en los cansados ojos de la Hokage pudo percibir un brillo de satisfactoria maldad.

-¿Qué queréis decir exactamente con "encargarme" de él?

-Por supuesto nada que sea herirlo-. Aclaró la rubia, recordando que entre los ANBUS "encargarse de algo" y "exterminar algo" eran casi sinónimos.

Oh, bueno, eso es una parte muy tranquilizadora para el Uchiha. Realmente no quería hacerle daño a Naruto. No demasiado, al menos. Ya había costado mucho superar la fase de intentar matarse en su… bueno, relación, y no era algo a lo que Sasuke quería volver. Su terapeuta lo desaconsejaría totalmente.

-Lo que tendrás que hacer es entretenerlo hasta que se le pase el efecto del café concentrado.

-¡¿Entretenerlo?!- Preguntó con un horror que francamente nunca esperó que saliera en el tono de su voz. Ahora mismo, eso de herirlo no sonaba tan mal. Al fin y al cabo, Kyuubi lo curaba rápido…

-Sí, mantenerlo ocupado y lejos de los habitantes de Konoha o de cualquier cosa que pueda romperse, si también puede ser-. Aclaró Shizune mientras se sobaba la frente. Realmente le dolía.

Sasuke hubiera gemido de lástima si no fuera porque no hacía ese tipo de ruidos (o al menos los reprimía todo lo que podía). Él era una persona tranquila y pausada. Sí, vale, follaba y vivía con Naruto, estaba enamorado de él y toda esas gilipolleces cursis que Sakura se encargaba de recordarle cuando empezaba a tener pensamientos egoístas y solitarios y deseos de largarse a una montaña para que nadie le molestara, así que no podía vivir una vida lo que se decía pacífica. Pero se habían adaptado. Cuando Sasuke estaba harto de los gritos y los saltos del otro, se largaba al árbol más alejado de su casa un par de horas para hacer meditación Zen en contacto con la naturaleza.

¿Pero aguantar al dobe como un colibrí cargado de anfetaminas? No, absolutamente _no_. Su paciencia y sus nervios no podían con eso. Precisamente se había vuelto experto en hacer justo lo contrario; escapar de situaciones así.

-Hokage-sama, no creo que el asunto deba de ser tomado tan en serio. Seguro que con un poco de ejercicio el usu… Naruto, se cansa.

-Lo mandé a un entrenamiento exhaustivo con Gai y Lee.

-Oh, estupendo. Seguro que ellos serán capaces de…

-Están en el hospital, ingresados por agotamiento-. Interrumpió la rubia de forma cortante.

-Ouh.

Era más grave de lo que creía.

-Te dije que no te ibas a librar de esto-. Repitió esta vez con una sonrisa que podría rozar la malicia.

Ya se lo imaginaba. Pero había pensado en algo mucho menos cruel, como reparar los destrozos, pagar las demandas y encubrir el rastro de destrucción a los del Consejo.

-Está bien-. Aceptó. Al fin y al cabo podía hacer como que buscaba al usuratonkachi e intentaba contenerlo. Nadie podría culparle por fallar.

-Naruto está ahora mismo en el campo de entrenamiento, con Kakashi y Yamato. Será mejor que te des prisa, porque no sé cuanto tiempo podrán aguantar-. Le informó la mujer. Apoyó la barbilla sobre sus dedos entrelazados y sonrió de medio lado –.Y por cierto, Uchiha, espero que des tu mejor esfuerzo porque si no te tendré recogiendo excrementos de perros ninjas hasta que te jubiles.

¡¡Esa vieja zorra!!

----------------------------------

Kakashi se consideraba un hombre tranquilo. La vida lo había tratado con algo de dureza, por lo que había desarrollado un carácter sereno que le ayudaba a sobreponerse de los golpes.

Pero ahora se encontraba francamente cerca de perder los nervios. La vida había sido dura antes, pero nunca tan increíblemente _coñazo_.

-¡¡Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei!! ¡Mire, mire, mire lo que hago!- Gritaba su alumno rubio subido a un árbol, con el increíble RasenShuriken en su mano, provocando una gran cantidad de viento.

-Naruto, para ya. Sabes que Tsunade-sama te prohibió realizar esa técnica a no ser que fuera en casos de emergencia. No importa que ya la hayas controlado, es muy peligrosa si se te escapa-. Gritó Yamato intentando llamar la atención del chico.

-¡No pasará nada, Taichou!- Gritó el chico alegremente, agitando los brazos. Algo bastante preocupante teniendo en cuenta que tenía la cosa más parecida a un arma de destrucción masiva que el chakra pudiera crear en una de sus manos -. ¡Mirad, mirad!

Naruto lanzó el shuiriken gigante usando su control del aire que le daba la naturaleza tipo viento de su chakra y su dominio de las técnicas Sage. En un estado de concentración y calma podía controlarlo perfectamente en el aire y lograr que tomara el rumbo que desease. Pero con cada una de sus neuronas sobrexcitada como una ardilla cocainómana (que eso haría un total de cien mil millones de ardillas cocainómanas en su cerebro) mandando diferentes señales nerviosas a su cuerpo, en un estado de activación fuera de lo normal, el ninja no prestaba toda la atención que el caso ameritaba. La técnica pasó demasiado cerca de donde estaban los jounnin, que tuvieron que esquivarla tirándose al suelo, y arrasó una hectárea del bosque de los Nara antes de extinguirse.

-¡Woh! ¡Ha sido impresionante, datebayo!

-Es la primera vez que desearía que no aprendiera ese jutsu. Sé que es horrible por mi parte desear eso, pero no puedo evitarlo-. Suspiró Yamato limpiándose la cara de tierra.

-Yo soy peor-. Afirmó Kakashi–. Yo empiezo a desear que se hiciera cocinero de ramen y no ninja.

Naruto, que no había escuchado el intercambio de palabras de los dos adultos, bajó del árbol en el que se encontraba con una gran rapidez para avanzar unos cien metros y trepar a otro. Le hubiera sido más fácil pegar un salto de una de las copas a la otra, pero recordemos que las ardillas cocainómanas seguían sin ponerse de acuerdo en su cabeza. Observó desde allí la parte de bosque destrozado, bastante impresionado de su propia fuerza.

Fue en ese momento cuando Sasuke los encontró. Había sido realmente sencillo. Sólo había seguido el rastro de destrucción que había ido dejando el dobe a su paso. No quería ni imaginar cuánto iba a costar todo eso. Estaba seguro que sus ahorros como mínimo.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras-. Fue el saludo de su sensei mientras se sacudía la ropa.

-¿Dónde está?

-Allí arriba-. Señaló Yamato con un dedo la copa del árbol-. Pero no lo pierdas de vista. Se mueve con rapidez.

-¡Naruto!- Llamó con voz autoritaria-. ¡Deshaz ahora mismo ese Rasengan y baja inmediatamente, usuratonkachi!

Lo siguiente que sintió fue como si lo hubiera embestido un toro y en una fracción de segundo estaba tirado con su novio pegado cual lapa en un asfixiante abrazo.

-¡Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasukes, Sasuke, Sasuke!- Saludó sin apenas hacer pausa entre las palabras -¡Tenía ganas de verte, teme!

-Usuratonkachi… pesas…

-¿A que no sabes qué? ¡Hoy ha sido un día divertidísimo! Primero fui a pedirle una misión a Tsunade-obaachan, y me encontré por el camino con Shikamaru que llevaba no sé qué pergamino importante y me choque con él y el pergamino se cayó por la ventana, pero no importó porque yo salté detrás y lo atrape al vuelo pero me caí en el puesto de un vendedor ambulante de okonomiyaki. No veas cómo me gritó el tío. Y Shikamaru también me gritó cuando se enteró que el rollo se había quemado un poco en la plancha de aquel tipo. Mira que siempre dice que gritar es muy problemático. Además, que es muy exagerado ya que apenas tuvo un par de quemaduras. Sí, vale, también se manchó un poco de salsa pero…

-Naruto… me… ahogas…

-… y entonces cuando terminé de atrapar bandidos la vieja me mandó a Suna. Y yo encantado porque hacía muchísimo que no veía a Gaara. Pero no quería estar seis días lejos de casa, así que me propuse ir todo lo rápido que pudiera ¡Y llegue en tres horas! Francamente, creo que la estimación del tiempo para ir de un país a otro está sobreestimada…

-Naruto… joder… en serio… deja de… apretar…

-… la cara de Temari cuando vio la destrucción de la torre fue bastante graciosa. No sé porqué la gente dice que ella da miedo. Gaara me riñó un poco y yo le prometí no volver a hacer el RasenShuriken en sitios cerrados. Es por eso que al volver tenía ganas de entrenar. Lee y Gai-sensei me acompañaron en el calentamiento, pero se encontraron mal (yo creo que tuvieron que comer algo en mal estado) y Sakura se los llevó al hospital. Entonces Kakashi-sensei y Yamato-Taichou aparecieron para hacerme compañía…

-Suelta… un poco… dobe…

Kakashi miró la escena, donde un Naruto con complejo de lapa y que soltaba una media de quinientas palabras por minuto aplastaba a su novio en un abrazo rompe-costillas. Luego giró su cabeza para el otro hombre con la expresión más alegre que su único ojo visible podía mostrar.

-Yo creo que Sasuke se las apañará muy bien, ¿verdad?

-Indiscutiblemente.

Ambos dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron de nuevo a la aldea.

----------------------------------

Un día nunca había sido tan largo. Ni cuando entrenaba sin descanso con Orochimaru y sus serpientes había terminado tan agotado física y mentalmente.

Y, Kami-sama, aún no terminaba.

-¡Wah, Sasuke, hogar dulce hogar!

El mencionado se arrastró de la entrada, después de cerrar la puerta de su piso, hasta el sofá. No, arrastrarse no, se recordó. Los Uchiha no se arrastran. Andan despacio hacia su destino.

Naruto, con una hiperactividad que todavía no se le acababa, revoloteaba por todo el salón, sin darse cuenta que se había olvidado quitarse las sandalias y estaba llenando todo el suelo de barro.

-Qué día más divertido, ¿verdad?-. Comentó con una sonrisa. Si sus pupilas no se contrajeran y dilataran dándole una mirada de desequilibrado crónico, habría tenido una expresión hasta inocente. Pero en realidad producía escalofríos.

-Sí, ha sido una fiesta constante. No sé que me ha gustado más, dobe, si cuando subimos al Monte Hokage y te lanzaste de cabeza detrás de una libélula sin mirar y destrozándole el techo de ese edificio o cuando fuimos a dar un paseo por la orilla del río y prendiste fuego al campo de arroz de ese agricultor. Por cierto, que aun no puedo explicarme como lo hiciste usando un _Fuuton_. Pero definitivamente, mi momento favorito del día ha sido cuando te entró hambre, te largaste corriendo al Ichiraku atropellando a dos abuelas, tres niños, una embarazada, un carrito de verduras y cuatro gatos, (que milagrosamente han salido ilesos, excepto el carrito) no pudiste frenar a tiempo con el impulso y te cargaste el mostrador y la cocina.

-¡Oh, sí!-. Gritó ilusionado sentándose al lado de Sasuke, pero sin parar de dar brincos en el sofá-. Terminé perdido de fideos. Lo que se reía el viejo.

-No se reía. Estaba llorando.

Naruto lo miró fijamente unos segundos, como sopesando la idea. Luego negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

-Nah. Sé diferenciar cuando alguien está llorando o está riendo.

El Uchiha estaba demasiado cansado como para responder a eso. Simplemente deseaba fundirse con el sofá y quedarse así, en simbiosis, un par de años.

Aunque el rubio no parecía demasiado dispuesto a tomar ejemplo y seguir sentado, pues se levantó de un salto.

-¿Sabes, Sasuke? No estoy nada cansado. Creo que voy a ir donde la vieja a ver si me da alguna misión nocturna.

-¡No!- Gritó agarrándole de la manga antes de que saliera. Si Naruto molestaba a Tsunade otra vez él iba a estar paseando perros hasta jubilarse-. Esto…Ya no hay más misiones libres… Estamos en temporada baja, ya sabes.

-Pe-pe-pero…- Tartamudeó haciendo un puchero-. ¡¿Entonces qué puedo hacer?!

-Deberías de dormir ya, ha sido un día muy largo-. Sugirió intentando no sonar esperanzado.

-No quiero, no estoy nada cansado. Además, no hay nada interesante que pueda hacerse en una… Oh.

Un sudor frío recorrió la columna vertebral de Sasuke cuando los ojos azules e inyectados en sangre como efecto secundario de la cafeína, le lanzaron una extraña y larga mirada. Todos sus instintos le advertían de peligro y una voz dentro de su cabeza (que extrañamente sonaba como Itachi) le decía que saliera corriendo.

Pero se controló. Era un Uchiha y un ninja de Konoha. Nunca saldría huyendo.

Momentos después, con Naruto sobre su espalda lamiéndole la nuca mientras le bajaba los pantalones, se lamentaría un poco sobre su decisión. Y a la mañana siguiente de esa larga noche que había acompañado a ese largo día, sudado, despeinado, lleno de marcas, más cansado de lo que había estado en su vida y con la firme certeza de que no podía sentarse en una semana, se arrepintió bastante más. Toda esa energía descontrolada desahogándose con él en la cama…

Era un milagro que siguiera de una pieza. Bueno, creía que seguía de una pieza, pero no tenía las fuerzas para comprobarlo.

Observando a Naruto por fin dormir, acurrucado como un bebé a su costado y pareciendo totalmente inocente (¡Ja!, qué falso el muy bastardo), Sasuke Uchiha se hizo la firme promesa de que el usuratonkachi y el café nunca volvieran a cruzarse.

Su salud mental y física dependían de ello.

Y su terapeuta iba a atener que darle sesiones extras después todo eso.

**Owari.**

**

* * *

_N de A:_**_ El último vicio que he hecho por ahora, como regalo de cumpleaños de mi twin Andy. También es el más largo hasta la fecha y quizás el más divertido. Me lo pasé genial puteando a Sasuke y al resto y poniendo a Naruto como un yonki sobrexcitado en pleno subidón. Puedo adelantar que este vicio tendrá una contraparte, el número 14 "Licor", pero que aun no he empezado a escribir._

_PD: Esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar, ¿eh? Soy una buena niña (?)_


	5. 5 Nieve

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto-sama es el dueño de todo los personajes, pero como le gusta el yaoi, me los deja un rato para escribir fanfics.

**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai. Sin spoilers. Situado en los dos años y medio que Naruto pasa entrenando con Jiraiya.

* * *

**Nieve.**

Siempre que veo la nieve me acuerdo de ti, Haku.

Aunque admito, en mi defecto, que suelo verla pocas veces. En Konoha no nieva nunca, así que solo podía observarla si salíamos de misión. Pero desde que empecé el entrenamiento con Ero-sennin, he visto nevar muchas más veces.

Ahora mismo llevamos una semana en lo alto de esta montaña, rodeados de nieve.

Ah, y yo llevo una semana sin dormir.

Debo de practicar todas las llaves y movimientos de Taijutsu sin parar para nada. Las palabras textuales de Jiraiya cuando le pregunté cuando terminaba el ejercicio fueron "_Cuando te desmayes de agotamiento_". Llevo más de ciento cincuenta horas saltando, girando, dando patadas y puñetazos al aire. Creo que Ero-sennin no esperaba que durara tanto, por la forma en la que me mira, como preocupado. Pero Kyuubi me da mucha resistencia.

Kyuubi es un demonio que está sellado en mi interior, Haku. Creo que no lo sabías.

Se ha levantado una tormenta, pero eso no va a parar el entrenamiento. Mis músculos hormiguean y mi cuerpo actúa de forma mecánica, porque yo estoy agotado. Siento hambre y sobre todo sueño. Nunca había sentido tanto sueño. Creo que deliro por no dormir y, francamente, empiezo a entender un poco a Gaara. Si yo no hubiera podido dormir nunca creo que me hubiera muerto o me hubiera vuelto loco. Él también tiene un demonio dentro que no le ha permitido dormir profundamente nunca. ¡¿Te imaginas no poder descansar en la vida?! Créeme Haku, que su extraño carácter es más que comprensible.

Siento mis pensamientos algo torpes y embotados por el cansancio. Pero no voy a parar. Porque tengo que volverme más fuerte.

Así rescataré a Sasuke.

¿Sabes, Haku? Sasuke intentó matarme, ¿no es extraño? Sasuke, mi compañero de equipo que fue capaz de ponerse delante de tu ataque y morir por mi, ha intentado matarme. Atravesó mi hombro con su mano, buscando arrancarme el corazón, y apretó mi garganta para asfixiarme.

Y todavía no sé porqué lo hizo. Dijo que yo me había convertido en su mejor amigo.

Después intentó matarme.

Yo creía que me odiaba, pero me demostró que no era así el día que pelamos contigo en el puente, Haku. Ahora me dice que soy alguien importante para él (¡su mejor amigo!) y que por eso debe matarme.

Y cuando caigo inconsciente y puede acabar conmigo, no lo hace.

Sasuke siempre ha sido muy raro.

¿A ti intentó matarte Zabuza alguna vez, Haku? Seguro que no. No lo demostraba, pero te quería mucho. Y no ganaba nada matándote.

Quizás Sasuke gane algo si me mata, pero en el fondo no quería hacerlo… No lo sé… No puedo pensar claramente, tengo mucho sueño.

Mi pié tiembla por aterrizar mal al dar una patada giratoria y casi me caigo, por lo que tengo que dar una voltereta en el suelo. No veo bien entre tanta nieve que cae. Hace frío, no siento las manos, pero ya me he acostumbrado. Además es bueno, porque si me hago daño el frió calma el dolor y puedo seguir entrenando.

No voy a parar. Me niego. Tengo que ser más fuerte. Rescatar a Sasuke.

Alcanzarlo.

Porque Sasuke ahora está en un lugar al que no puedo llegar. Aunque estuviéramos frente a frente, mi mano no podría agarrarlo. Creo que ni sabe donde se ha metido, Haku, porque es un lugar horrible que sólo va a volverlo desgraciado.

Incluso podría morir, Haku. Y no puedo permitirlo.

Porque es mi mejor amigo. Porque es alguien muy importante para mí.

Es extraño, ¿no Haku? Pasar tanto por quien ha intentado matarme. Creo que nadie lo entiende, que les parezco un tonto iluso esforzándome sin que valga la pena.

Pero seguro que tú si me entiendes. Seguro. Porque tú me enseñaste que cuando alguien nos importa vale la pena ser un tonto de remate.

Me gusta ser un tonto, Haku.

Eres el primero al que le cuento todo esto. Nadie sabe como fue mi pelea con Sasuke, no quiero que piensen mal de él. Fue sólo una pelea. Yo intenté detenerle y no pude porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Lo intenté hasta más allá de mi límite y fracasé. Es lo único que necesitan saber por ahora. Aunque algunos sospechan, como Jiraiya o Kakashi. Son demasiado listos.

Seguro que si siguieras vivo, Haku, te habría contado todo esto igualmente y me hubieras comprendido. Siempre se te dio bien comprender a los demás.

Todo me da vueltas. He perdido las fuerzas. Creo que caigo al suelo, pero no puedo asegurarlo estando rodeado de nieve. Todo es blanco. Sólo veo blanco.

Me gusta la nieve, Haku. Es blanda, suave y limpia. Pero también es fría y si la tocas mucho hasta hace daño. Me gusta la nieve porque parece débil, pero en el fondo tiene una gran fuerza.

Pero sobre todo, Haku, me gusta la nieve… porque me recuerda a ti.

**Owari.**

* * *

_**N de A:** Esta idea fue una de las primeras que tuve cuando vi Naruto. Cuando vi la saga del Pais de la Ola, me enamore de la historia de Haku y siempre quise hacer un POV de Naru sobre él. Cuando me cogi la tabla, el vicio Nº 5 era a elección del autor, por lo que aproveche para hacer Nieve. Podría considerarse la contraparte de Lluvia.  
Sé que Naruto repite mucho el nombre de Haku, pero es a proposito. Quería que se notara su cansancio y que por eso divagaba tanto._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que dejais review. No tengo tiempo de contestarlos, pero los leo todos con mucha ilusión ^^_


End file.
